


Play Time

by alittlebitfilthy



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Married Couple, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitfilthy/pseuds/alittlebitfilthy
Summary: Karlie gives Taylor exactly what she wants.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	Play Time

**Karlie**

I knew what she was doing.

It was working.

Though I didn't realize it at the time, my first clue was when I left for work that morning. One look at the gas gauge told me I'd have to stop on the way home, even though my wife had promised me she'd take care of it when she was out the evening before.

The next was when I sat down to eat lunch at work, and the sandwich she'd made me had one tiny dollop of mayo in one corner. Nothing quite like a dry sandwich to add an extra kick to a frustrating day at work.

I half wonder if my boss wasn't in on her scheme.

All I wanted to do was go home and unwind, when I finally got off work. That's when I remembered I had to stop and get gas. Of course, somebody was at every pump when I got there. As soon as one opened up, I pulled in, got out of the car, and only then noticed the sign that said the credit card reader on that pump was out of order. Not willing to risk another wait in line, I traipsed into the store to pay.

Maybe the whole universe was in on her scheme.

My teeth clenched as I pulled up to the house to see my wife had parked on my side of the driveway. It was a simple system. I arrived home from one direction, and she from the other. When we kept to our sides, neither of us had to make a sharp turn into the drive.

Let me correct that: She was sort of on my side of the driveway. I threaded the SUV into the sliver of pavement she'd left me, and shut the door just shy of what could be properly classified as a slam. I took a deep breath, and headed inside.

My right eye literally started twitching when every light in the house appeared to be on.

I hadn't even managed to close the door when she called out from the back of the house. "Honey, the garbage needs to go out to the curb."

I stood in the half-open door, squeezing the doorknob, and answered: "Okay."

She let me turn around in preparation to go back outside before she yelled: "Don't forget to take the bag from the kitchen out."

I clenched my fists and my teeth. Some of the frustration crept into my voice when I once again responded: "Okay."

Trying not to stomp, I headed through the house — turning off extraneous lights along the way. I tied up the trash from the kitchen, took it out to the can, and then took the can to the curb. It was straight back to the kitchen as soon as I was inside, because I badly needed a beer.

"Baby, come here!" She called from the bedroom before I could make it.

"Son of a..." I muttered under my breath as I spun on my heel.

It all clicked into place the moment I stepped across the threshold into the bedroom. Taylor was standing there in a button-down shirt and one of her ridiculously short skirts I knew quite well. The shirt had a gap between two of the buttons, from trying to contain her breasts. Nothing else was containing them, because her nipples were poking at the cloth. The skirt was short enough that the slightest breeze would reveal her panties. Her long, curly blonde hair was down, even though she almost always put it up in a ponytail when she got home from work.

Every so often, she would have a craving for rough sex. I played along, but I never could completely commit, no matter how hard I tried. I winced every time I pulled her hair, smacked her ass, or she croaked around my cock. My voice rang hollow when I called her names. Even though I _knew_ she _wanted_ it, I just couldn't overcome my protective instincts. The last time, while we were cuddling afterwards, she'd suggested that she would have to try to catch me in a bad mood, and be irritating, so I would have some incentive to rough her up.

I thought she was kidding. Obviously, she wasn't.

That outfit was as good as a billboard saying fuck me like an animal. Despite the cloud hovering over my mood, the sight of her had my pants tightening almost immediately.

"Bad day?" She asked, her expression a sarcastic pout.

"Shut up." I growled as I walked toward her.

Taylor put one hand on her hip, gave me an evil smile, and said: "Make me."

That shirt almost always lost a button or two when I tore it open. She'd cut every one of them loose and sewed them back on just well enough to keep her tits from bursting out of the shirt on their own. That time, buttons clattered everywhere when I jammed my fingers into that gap over her tits and yanked.

She sucked in a surprised gasp at the ferocity, and then yelped when I shoved her down on the bed. The skirt — what little there was of it — was only held up by elastic. A quick yank pulled it down. She'd chosen a black, lacy thong to wear under it.

By that point, my pants were uncomfortably tight. I tossed Taylor's skirt to the side, and heard the clatter of things falling off her vanity when it landed there. Then I went to work on the fastenings of my pants.

"Hey, be careful!" She said as she sat up. When no apology was forthcoming, she fixed me with a sultry stare. Her red lips were parted, and she was breathing heavily, making her breasts rise and fall. About the time I unzipped my fly, Taylor asked: "Weren't you going to shut me up?"

I grabbed a fistful of her hair and tilted her head back, until she was looking up at me.

"Is that the best you've got?" She asked. "Maybe I should go back to my cats."

Don't get me wrong. I've got nothing against cats. I like them. I just prefer them when they're living with someone else and making their whole house smell like cat ass a couple of times a day. That's why they had their own space — they had rooms for themselves like they were people because Taylor was that extra — where Taylor would spend time with them without bothering me. Ridiculous as it may sound, those spoiled fur balls made me jealous from time to time.

She let out a high-pitched yelp when I yanked her hair toward me, forcing her to scramble off the bed, and then sink to her knees on the floor in front of me. I shoved my pants down with the other hand, freeing my aching cock. I slapped it against her cheek, making it rosy, and then pushed the tip against her lips. When she didn't part them immediately, I tightened my grip on her hair. She whimpered, and her blue eyes misted up, but her mouth opened.

The choking sound she made when I fed her my dick was enough to trigger my protective instincts again. I eased up immediately, though I did keep hold of her hair, using it as a handle as her lips slid up and down my shaft.

The first time she sucked my dick had blown my mind. Even after two years of dating, and three years of marriage, it still wasn't routine to me. No woman had ever taken me as deep as she could, or sucked so hard. If anything, she was outdoing herself, croaking around my cock as it slipped into her throat at a steadily quickening pace.

To be completely honest, I all but forgot about her little game with my cock in her mouth. It felt too good, and she looked too pretty. I knew it was coming when Taylor hesitated for a moment at the back of one suck. It was no less incredible to watch her take me all the way down to the root, though.

My body chose to tense up just at the moment when she was trying to pull back. Her lips unsealed from around me, and she loudly gagged. I instantly let go of her hair as she pulled away. Thick tendrils of spit stretched between my dick and her lips. More drooled out onto her chin when she coughed, tears trickling down her pink cheeks.

"Sorry, baby." I said as I watched her swallow and cough.

Taylor looked up at me, shook her head, and sniffled. "Don't stop." Another sniffle interrupted her, and then she added. "I'm so wet. Tonight I want you to treat me like a fucking whore."

With that, she leaned in and nuzzled her cheek up against my cock. I got the hint, took my spit-slathered cock in hand, and wiped it on her face. For the first time, some of the discomfort I always felt when doing something denigrating to her evaporated. Her eyes lit up and she shivered as I left spit slime trails all over her face. My cock throbbed in my hand.

"You love this cock, don't you?" I asked. I sounded a lot more confident and cocky than usual.

She answered: "I love it." Then she kissed the tip.

"You want it, don't you?" I asked. I was fighting off moans because she was continually planting soft kisses up and down my dick.

I paused for a moment, trying to build up the nerve to try something that I knew she loved. For some reason, the memory of pulling up to the house and seeing where she was parked flashed through my head. With it came a shadow of the irritation I had felt in that moment. It galvanized me.

Taylor whimpered when I pinched one of her nipples. I twisted it and let the line rip. "You want me to fuck that little pussy, don't you?"

Still kissing my cock, she answered: "Yes. I want your big cock in my pussy! It's so wet."

I saw her hand slip between her legs, and let go of her nipple to grab her arm. I yanked her hand away from her pussy and said: "That's not yours to play with!" 

"Please... I'm aching." She pleaded. "Fuck me. _Use me_. Please."

"No. Put it back in that little mouth."

Taylor looked up at me with the most irresistible pouting expression, but she took my cock in her hand, and then into her mouth. I didn't even let her complete the first suck before I pulled her hand away. I put my hands on either side of her head, curled my fingers around the back, and tugged. Taylor croaked and pulled back when I hit the back of her tongue. I kept on just enough pressure that she had to resist to get my cock out of her throat.

"That's right, nice and deep." I told her as I thrust back into her mouth.

I fucked her face, listening to the abrupt gurgles, and feeling her throat contract from trying to suppress her gag reflex. Taylor reached up, dug her fingers into my buttocks and pulled in time with my thrusts, demonstrating how much she wanted it. Somewhere between that and her orchestrated campaign of irritation, I was enjoying it — a little too much.

My balls slapped hard against her chin, and my cock slipped deeper than it ever had before. She opened her mouth wide, and her hands moved quickly to the front of my hips, pushing me away with desperate strength. Air exploded from her lungs in a loud gack sound the moment my cock slipped out of her throat. Thick spittle sprayed all over me as she sat back hard to cough.

For just a moment, I selfishly admired my handiwork. Long strands of spit hung from her chin, and there were globs of it on her gorgeous breasts. It was dripping from my balls, and hanging in sticky strands from the shaft. Though she only had light eye makeup and mascara on, her watering eyes were making it run, creating dark rivers curling around her cheeks.

Then she made the most disturbing sound that was a combination of a cough and a gag. I instantly reached out to caress her cheek out of concern, but she stiffened, and stared up at me in alarm. Her eyes were wide with fear for a fraction of a second, until she realized I wasn't about to jam my cock back in her throat again. She sniffed hard.

I was right on the verge of grabbing her some tissue when she said: "I'm ok." Then she sniffled again. "I want you to use me."

"Baby..." I began.

Her voice took on a hard, harsh edge. "Karlie, just do it. Throw me on the fucking bed and take what you want. Come on. What are you waiting for? You know it's what I want. Make me your slut for the night."

I tried to slip back into character, but seeing the evidence of how I'd already abused her took the steel out of my voice. "Get up." She rolled her eyes at me and gave me her most annoying, sarcastic look. I growled, grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled. "Get the fuck up."

Taylor yelped, scrambling to her feet. Before she could get her balance, I shoved her hard onto the bed, making her cry out again. I stood over her, trying to look intimidating as I dramatically pulled off my shirt and sport bra. As I tossed it away, I saw her legs drifting apart. There was no missing the darker spot on the crotch of her black panties. She had to be absolutely soaked.

Kicking my shoes off proved to be a problem. My pants pushed down to my thighs had let the legs bunch up over my shoes. I know I had to look ridiculous, but Taylor kept a look of fearful anticipation on her face while I struggled. Eventually, I freed my feet so I could shove my pants and underwear down. That left me with the problem of my socks.

In a flash of inspiration, I climbed into the bed. I moved over top of her, straddling her body, and took a moment to lift each foot to slip my socks off, while staring down at her. Then, I rose up onto my knees next to her with my erection bobbing.

I grabbed her soft breast, and squeezed hard, making her whimper. "Want me to fuck you hard and make these tits bounce?"

"Yes. Take me."

I let go of her tit and reached between her legs. "You want me to fuck this slutty pussy?" I asked while running a finger over the crotch of her panties. They certainly were as damp as they looked.

"Yes. Fuck it and make me your cum dumpster."

Fuck me! Hearing my sweet wife talking like this really did wonders to my cock that throbbed at her words. I shoved my fingers under the crotch of her panties to find they were not only damp, but also slippery. Then, I yanked the cloth away from her pussy. "Is this pussy wet for me?"

"Yes, all for you."

Her back arched — lifting her beautiful breasts toward the ceiling — when I shoved two long fingers inside of her. Taylor was literally dripping, and I felt a drop slowly creeping down to pool on my knuckle. I curled my fingers to her g-spot, and squeezed, pressing the heel of my hand tight against her clit.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck my pussy." She answered breathlessly.

Her inner muscles squeezed my fingers. I wanted to lick her pussy until she screamed herself hoarse, but that wasn't part of the game she was playing. My role was to take what I wanted. Knowing how turned on she was, I couldn't wait any longer. The sound my fingers made as they slipped out of her tight embrace provided another testament to just how wet and ready she was.

I slipped out of the bed, hooked my fingers under her thong and ripped it down. Taylor winced as the tightly stretched panties scraped down her legs, and finally ended up on the floor. Her ankles then provided handles to drag her closer to the edge of the mattress.

"Turn over!" I demanded while digging my fingers into the back of her knee and forcing it over the other.

Once she rolled over, I dragged her over the edge, planting her feet on the floor. I knew what she was expecting when I put her in that position, so I gave her ass a smack.

"What are you?" I asked, fully getting on her game.

She looked back over her shoulder and said: "If that's all you've got, I'll have to leave you so you don't have enough gas to even get to work next time." I spanked her a little harder. She rolled her eyes. "Come on. How was your sandwich at lunch today? Don't be a pussy!"

I clenched my teeth and brought my hand down on her ass with a resounding smack. She yelped, and then cried out: "Now we're talking! I'm a slut!"

I whacked her ass again, hard enough to sting my palm. "What are you?"

"I'm _your_ slut!"

Again and again, I spanked her ass, turning it into a collage of bright red hand prints.

"Use me!"

Smack.

"Use your slut!"

Smack.

"Use my pussy!"

Smack.

"Use your slut's pussy!"

I leaned forward, grabbed her right arm, and yanked it out from under her. Then I shoved her face down into the mattress. Shoving my cock inside her set my whole body to tingling. The moment I was balls deep inside of her, I got a better grip on her arm, pulled her up, and dug my fingers into her opposite shoulder.

Taylor wanted to be fucked hard, so that's exactly what I gave her.

Our flesh collided with loud claps, punctuated by her yelps. I could see her beautiful blue eyes widening in her vanity mirror. Her tits violently careened forward and back. Ripples in her reddened ass visibly demonstrated the shockwaves shooting through her body.

"Is this..." I jammed my cock back into her. "What you want?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screeched in time with my merciless thrusts.

Taylor was so wet that her juices were squirting out around my cock. The sky blue sheets showed every drop as a dark spot — an ever-expanding abstract painting of carnal lust.

My mental barriers collapsed with every passing second. I found myself grunting and growling as I watched her body rock from the furious assault. Her face reddened in the mirror. Her hair flowed in silken waves — sometimes covering her face as her head lashed. Even though I hadn't once directly touched her clit, I could see and feel all the signs that she was getting close. She was about to come.

I let go of her as I yanked my cock out, and she serenaded me with a weepy wail of: "Nooooo!"

Orgasm denial was always part of the role she wanted me to play, but that was the first time I truly enjoyed it.

I lifted her legs and hurled her up onto the bed. She had barely landed when I climbed in after her, and flipped her on her back. I slapped my pussy-slimed cock against her lips and said, "Clean it off."

She licked and sucked the shaft, slurping up her juices, and smearing them over her face.

The words flowed from me, strong and authoritative: "That's right. Taste your pussy. You know you want it, you slut."

"Yes." She muttered.

She reached for her pussy, and I denied her by snatching up her wrist when her fingers were only an inch away. She whimpered.

"You don't get to play with it. It's _mine_!" I growled.

Taylor whimpered again. Once she finished cleaning her juices off me, she turned to kissing my cock. "Use me, please!" She would say after every kiss.

"You want to come, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes!"

I pulled my cock away from her and said: "Tough shit. You want to be touched?"

"Y-yes." Taylor stammered with a note of trepidation in her voice.

"Okay." I responded, and gave her a lingering view of my evil grin.

She bit her lower lip, and her jaw trembled.

I pinched her right nipple hard, causing her to writhe. I didn't let its twin escape either, and she gasped when I squeezed it between my finger and thumb. When I let go of it, I lashed out like a striking cobra, and brought my palm down on her pussy. She let out a shriek. It was the hardest I'd ever spanked her pussy in our play sessions.

I gave her just enough time for the initial sting to fade before doing it again. Another spattering of dark spots decorated the sheets. Two spanks were enough to make my palm slippery with her wetness.

Taylor dutifully licked my palm clean when I held it in front of her face.

For good measure, I gave each of her firm breasts a sharp smack before rising over my knees. I manipulated her legs with rough jerks, until I was looming over her with her knees pushed back toward her chest. Her pussy was dripping so much that her asshole glimmered in the light with it.

In a fit of wicked inspiration, I did something that she'd never hinted at before in these play sessions. I caught her eye with a cold, hard gaze, and said: "Maybe I'll use my other hole this time."

When I actually pressed the head of my cock against her back door, her eyes widened in what looked to be a genuine fear response. "No, you will not. Just use my pussy. Come on."

We never did anal without preparation. Taylor couldn't bear the thought of it otherwise. Though I would have never actually gone through with it — and I was certain that she knew that — I just maintained the illusion. I pushed a little harder on her tightest hole. I had to back off when her juices were slippery enough to cause me to almost penetrate. The look of anger in her eyes, and her shuddering gasp were delicious. She'd created a monster, and now she had to live with it.

I relaxed the pressure on my thumb, letting my cock slide upward. As soon as the tip was centered over her wet heat, I jammed it into her depths. Taylor cried out as her ass sank into the mattress. Still buried inside her, I reached under her knees and leaned forward, pressing them even closer to her body. Then I grabbed her tits, squishing them in my grip.

"You want that slutty pussy pounded?" I asked, and then pulled back to slam into her again.

She screamed in response. "Yes!"

"Beg for it!" I demanded while giving her another fast, powerful thrust.

"Please, take me!" She cried, and then grunted when our bodies collided. "Please, use my cunt." She screamed when my cock drove her down into the mattress again. "Pound it!" 

I released her breasts, leaving behind red and white impressions from my grip on them. Then I curled my fingers around her thighs, held on tight, and gave her what she was begging for.

Her keening wail joined the rapid smacks of our bodies. I fucked her like a jackhammer, hard and fast. It was having an effect on me as well. I clenched my teeth and fought against my rising pleasure. Taylor — having been pushed to the brink so recently — was way ahead of me.

Pulling out before she climaxed took even more willpower than holding back my own.

Her sobbing moan brought a smile to my lips. "Nooooo!" She blubbered when I left her empty just before she came.

"You get to come _if_ and _when_ I decide to let you." I sneered. I could see her pussy clenching from the contractions of her intimate muscles.

"Please, please, Karlie, let me come." She begged.

"I should just shove it straight down your throat and leave you like this!" I countered.

"Nooo. Please. I'll be good."

"Is this anything like your promise to fill the gas tank?"

Taylor shook her head vigorously. I pressed the tip of my cock against the gaped entrance of her canal. She drew in a breath of anticipation, but let it out with a whimper when I let my cock slide back up her slippery folds.

"Please. Oh, please!" She begged when I pressed my cock against her opening again.

Once again, I denied her. I did it a third time, and then straightened over my knees. I gripped her thigh with my left hand, pushed my cock hard enough to almost penetrate her, and then jerked it away again.

"Please, baby! I'll do anything." Taylor sobbed convincingly.

"Anything?" I growled.

"A-anything!"

"Then scream for me, you slut!" I snarled as I buried my cock inside her.

She did — loud, long, and so high-pitched that it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. And she kept screaming. The sound warbled in time with my cock driving her into the mattress. It only stopped for a moment when her eyes went wide, she sucked in a frantic, noisy gasp of air, and exploded into orgasm.

Taylor convulsed beneath me — her range of movement limited by my weight pressing down on her bent legs. Screeches and squeals emerged from her wide-open mouth, and her pussy constricted around me.

I fucked her mercilessly as she came. I was well on the way to an explosion of my own, and didn't give her the slightest respite. Her screams turned to squeaks and choked yelps. Her pretty face contorted into a mask of beautiful agony. I wanted nothing more than to blow my load deep in that tight, wet pussy, but that wasn't part of the role she wanted me to play.

With a surge of determination, I yanked my cock out of her sopping wet hole. I shoved her legs outward, and her back arched high above the mattress. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, and she was trembling as though there was an earthquake inside her.

I scrambled over her, because I didn't know how much time I had left. Even the kiss of air on my pussy-slick cock was testing my ability to hold back. I forced her back down to the mattress when I sat on her and rested my cock between her tits.

"Hold them together." I snarled as I squeezed her breasts around me.

Taylor lifted her quivering, trembling hands, and managed to press her tits together — whimpering and gasping all the while. I reached down, forced my hands under her head, and lifted it. I scooted forward a little more, drawing a grunt from her as it tugged on the sensitive skin of her breasts. That let me push the tip of my cock into her mouth.

I fucked her tits and mouth hard. The abundant wetness coating my cock couldn't stand up to the friction, and dried in only a few thrusts. When she opened her mouth and lost suction, I yanked her hair, and pulled her head up at an even sharper angle. By that point, I was in the zone, and had zero qualms about finally giving her the rough treatment she really wanted. She whimpered, but locked her lips around me again.

It only took two more pumps of my hips to cause my cum to surge up.

I bellowed like a beast as I erupted in her mouth. It must have shot full force, directly into her throat. She made a terrible sound as her cheeks puffed out. That was followed by a cough, and my semen blasting out of her mouth.

That snapped me out of it. I rocked back, pulling my cock away from her wide-open mouth. She gagged and coughed.

I grunted when my cock pulsed, sending out a thick rope of cum that somehow managed to not only land in her mouth, but her right eye as well. Another ejaculation followed hot on the heels of that one, further glazing her face. I pushed my cock down, causing the rest to spurt onto her tits and the valley between them.

Taylor continued to cough for a few seconds while I fought to regain enough control of my body to lurch off of her.

Her voice was pained and nasal from her scrunched up nose. "Karlie, it burns." She whined, squeezing her right eye, which was still covered in my cum.

Oh God, my baby was back and she was hurting. Because of me. It made me feel like shit as I helped her off of the bed and into the bathroom. When we reached the sink, I turned on the water and washed the cum off of her face carefully. Some of my semen had gotten inside her eye and it was a little red. 

"I'm sorry, baby." I told her, kissing her eye. "Are you okay?" I asked, stroking her face.

She answered with the most miserable sounding whimper and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tight. I held her close and stroked her soft hair. I couldn't help but wince at the crying sounds she was making amidst sniffles and soft whimpers.

As the sounds quieted, she pulled away, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. "Kiss me." She whispered against my lips.

And I did. I kissed her gently, the taste of the both of us on her tongue almost got me hard again but I just focused on comforting my wife. Taylor always tended to be overdramatic when she was in pain, she would become a five year-old and need tons of attention. I didn't mind it at all, as a matter of fact, I found it cute and I loved to take care of her. 

"I want cuddles." She said when we broke the kiss, clinging to me.

It was hard to believe this was the same woman who had been begging me to treat her like a whore and give it to her hard just half an hour ago. 

"We need to shower first, baby. Then we can cuddle all you want." 

Taylor pouted but she let me carry her to the shower. I cleaned her up, washing every inch of her body, being extra careful when I reached abused zones like her bottom or her breasts. Taylor just stood there under the warm water while I did all the job. She was as spoiled as her cats. I smiled at the thought, shaking my head as I turned off the water.

I dried myself off and then I did the same to her, before taking her back to the bedroom. I changed the sheets while Taylor examined her eye in her vanity mirror and then we put our underwears on and got in the bed. She clung to me, burying her face in my neck and I put the covers over our bodies, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. 

"Is my little slut sleepy?" I asked with a teasing tone in my voice, just to mess with her. I knew full well she didn't like me to say these kinds of things when we were not playing.

"Karlie!" She whined, slapping my arm and I laughed. 

The nerve of her to act all innocent and shy after what we just did. But then again, this was her being her usual self. Cute, sweet, adorable Taylor that had nothing to do with the woman that came out every time we played.

And I loved it.

Sure it was hot to fuck like that but it was marvellous to have my wife back and just hold her like this.

"Does it still hurt?" 

She shook her head slightly. "Not much." She made a short pause and then said: "By the way, I loved it... Did you?"

"I did. And this time, I actually got into it. I mean, I enjoyed it right up until..."

She laughed softly against my neck. "Even that was a little bit hot. Even though it hurt. Thank you... I know it's not your favorite thing. I love you." She kissed my neck and held me tighter. 

I smiled. "I love you, too, baby."

"You're so good to me." She said and kissed my shoulder. "At least the next time I'm in the mood, I know exactly how annoying to be."

"I don't think you have to be quite that annoying." I protested.

She came right back with: "Oh, I think that was the perfect amount of annoying."

After sharing a laugh, we kissed and cuddled until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a roleplay partner for any of these ships: Supercorp, Daensa, Sansaery, SwanQueen, Preath and Swiftgron.
> 
> If you're interested, hit me up on @adragonsspawn (Twitter), and we can discuss prompts!


End file.
